


All's Well That Ends Well To End Up With You

by washtheseghostsclean



Series: The Power Couple AU [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: And this is a Christmas fic, But this is also 2020, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Found Families, Grace Ricciardo is not joking around about those grand babies, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, So I might as well write this now, Yes I am well aware that is November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washtheseghostsclean/pseuds/washtheseghostsclean
Summary: Daniel has seen him through bad race weekends, fights with his father, through one mental breakdown after the other, and yet here he is. If that doesn’t make him husband material then what does?
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: The Power Couple AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933156
Kudos: 84





	All's Well That Ends Well To End Up With You

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, this has been torturing me for weeks and if you think I will wait until December to post it you are wrong. This is set in the feature where Max is 30 so he and Daniel have been together for a while. I have decided that this series shall be Taylor themed too. She has 161 songs, we're gonna be here for a while, bitches.

_ Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand? _

_ With every guitar string scar on my hand _

_ I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover _

_ My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue _

_ All's well that ends well to end up with you _

_ Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover _

_ And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me _

_ And at every table, I'll save you a seat, lover _

_ Lover ~ Taylor Swift _

* * *

There’s a certain point in your life that everything shifts. People say it’s usually at the end of your twenties. Your early year doubts fade away, you have some kind of routine, you’ve matured. Some for the best, some for the worst. Max is quite happy he’s part of those that matured for the best. He’s taken a few championships so the thirst for that has died down. He has friends he trusts but most of all he has Daniel. He’s lucky to go to bed with him every night and wake up to his ridiculously handsome face every morning. It’s not always easy and it’s not always fun but they have been together for almost nine years and they have been the best of Max’s life. 

Ups and downs included. 

Christmas is always spent in Perth with Daniel’s family. Grace loved having him over back when he and Daniel were just friends. She took it to a whole other level when Daniel brought him back as his boyfriend. Which made what he had in mind so much easier. Because the one person Max needs to approve of this is Grace. His heart is just about to burst as he looks around the room. There’s a huge Christmas tree on the far side of the living room. Decorated in tones of red and deep blue in honor of him, Grace has said proudly. Then again orange is a terrible color so he does not blame her for not trying to decorate with it.

They flew out as soon as the racing season was over in need of some alone time. They used to stay with Daniel’s parents at the start. But as the years went by they realized they spend so much time down here that they wanted their own space. It’s true, Daniel has the farm but it’s so far away from everyone that Max does not like staying there for long periods of time. So Daniel found them a cute little apartment downtown to retire when they wanted some time just the two of them. 

Max always loves spending time with Daniel’s family. Mainly because they are so sweet and unproblematic that it almost makes up for all the shitty Christmas Max had spent as a child. This year though is more special than any other one. He slips his hand into the pocket of his sweatpants, the velvet box resting comfortably in there. Daniel had it made very clear from the start that such a serious decision would need to come from Max. If it was up to Daniel they would have been married years ago. But his other half also knew the commitment issues Max had so Daniel had announced that he would not push for something Max wasn’t ready for. 

Truth is Max had been ready for Daniel from the first moment they met. He’s fully aware of how cliche and stupid that sounds but it’s the truth. The only thing that stopped him back then was his own insecurities. He’s working through them gradually though.

It was during one of the sessions with his therapist that Max realized that it was time. He was talking to her about a hike they took and how Max had to complain all through it. Every time Max would whine about something Daniel would pull him for a kiss and effectively shut him up. Which sounds terrible to someone that doesn’t know them. But in reality, means that Daniel has seen the deepest most insufferable side of Max and he still chooses to stay. Daniel has seen him through bad race weekends, fights with his father, through one mental breakdown after the other, and yet here he is. If that doesn’t make him husband material then what does? 

Grace lets them know that Christmas dinner is almost ready. She moves around the kitchen preparing everything and occasionally stops to look at Max, a huge smile on her face. Max would never be able to do what he’s about to do tonight without her blessing. It was a very touching moment to realize how happy the older woman is to have Max join the family officially. 

‘ _ I want grandbabies, Max. _ ’ She had joked with Max showed her the contents of the velvet box in his pocket earlier. ‘ _ Soon. _ ’ 

Max really cannot say no to her.

* * *

His heart is racing as Max takes a look around the room. There are his mom and sister, all of Daniel’s family, and Michael with his wife. Their nephews are running around the table screaming. Daniel’s father has already opened the third bottle of wine. Everything is perfect. This very moment is perfect for Max to ask the question he’s been holding on to for almost a year now. He looks at Grace for one last time and when she nods encouraging him Max stands up. He clears his throat tapping on his plate with his fork lightly. The silence that follows is louder than all their voices combined and he almost bails. But then he turns and looks at Daniel and his huge content smile and all his worries fade away. 

It feels like he’s more handsome with every passing year. Max cannot wait until his hair starts turning white. He cannot wait until both their temples start turning white, finally retired on the farm, with two kids that look exactly like Daniel. A couple of dogs and cats too. Max simply cannot wait to spend the rest of his life with the man sitting beside him. He clears his throat. 

“Sometime tonight, Max!” Victoria winks at him and he throws her a dirty look. 

“Good things come to those who wait.” He replies his tone teasing. His sister taking jabs at him puts him even more at ease. “First of all, I’m very happy that we’re all here today. Also thank you, Grace, you have made sure I will get fat this holiday season too.” He winks at Michael and the older man salutes him with a glass of wine. “It has been a long year and a hard fight for the championship,” His mouth turns up a bit in a half-smirk and Daniel laughs at it. They were neck to neck this season too and they enjoyed every bit of it. Daniel finally won again after he pulled one of his famous overtakes. “But I would like to end it on an even better note.” 

“Darling,” Daniel laces the fingers of Max’s free hand with his own. “This is not foreplay. You don’t need to take your time.” Michelle chokes on her wine at her brother’s words, eyes wide. 

“You know I don’t do foreplay.” Max’s eyes are narrowing. “I’m young and aggressive, I go straight in.” He throws Daniel’s words back at him and the older man only laughs louder. “What I’m trying to say and you have all rudely interrupted might I add,” He rolls his eyes. “Is that I am very much in love with the idiot beside me.” Max raises their still linked fingers and takes a sip of his wine. “And I would like to officially make him my husband if he will have me.” He drops to his knee in front of Daniel and slides the velvet black box open. Inside there’s a simple stainless steel band with the numbers ‘333’ engraved on it. It’s what everyone has taken calling them jokingly. They are the triple three that have been giving Lewis a run for his money for years now. “So will you?” Max asks again and can see the tears in Daniel’s eyes. When Daniel nods, not quite trusting his voice just yet Max slips the ring on. 

All hell breaks loose after that. His sister and Michelle are talking a thousand words per second about flowers and music and venues and Max tunes them out. His mom follows hugging them both, telling him how proud she is. Then Michael and his wife teasing him about finally making an honest man out of Daniel. And then Max is in Grace’s arms, her sweet familiar scent enveloping him in what he has come to associate with pure love. 

“Remember, Maxy,” She says kissing both his cheeks. “I want more grand-babies.” Max only laughs.

Oh, Grace! So does he!

* * *

It’s way later when they have retired to the living room, overstuffed with food, that the commotion has finally settled down. Daniel is sitting on the floor, Max laying between his legs, his back to Daniel’s front. Their fingers are still tied and Max occasionally places kisses over the ring on Daniel’s finger. They are just content to be with each other as their family continues to buzz about around them. 

“I love you.” Daniel whispers in his ear and Max can feel the words down to his bones. 

“Meh,” he shrugs. “You’re alright, I guess.” Max yelps when Daniel bites his neck playfully. “I love you too.” And he does. He loves that big man-child behind him more than he has ever loved anyone in his life. “Merry Christmas, lover.” Another kiss against the cold metal on Daniel’s finger. 

“Merry Christmas, darling.” Daniel returns the gesture dropping a kiss against Max’s temple. 

_Merry Christmas indeed._


End file.
